Avatar: La Leyenda de Los Guerreros Negros
by Sazuke Kun
Summary: Han pasado 200 años desde la Guerra contra la Nación del Fuego y la Restauración de los Nómades Aire. Las 4 naciones viven en paz y armonía, pero desppierta un nuevo mal en el mundo, y el avatar debe actuar de inmediato...


Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Avatar: The Last Airbender pertenecen a Nickelodeon, o mas específicamente a los creadores de la serie y son usados solo por diversion en este relato

Avatar: La Leyenda de Los Guerreros Negros

Cap1: EL DESPERTAR

INTRO: 200 años después del término de la guerra contra la nación del fuego y de la restauración de los nómades aire, las 4 naciones viven en paz y armonía unos con otros, sin embargo, un nuevo mal ha despertado y el avatar debe actuar de inmediato.

Era un día sombrío y frío, de esos que cuesta ver en el Pueblo Shun-tze, ubicado en el Reino Tierra. Toru, nieto de Antaro el gran maestro tierra, estaba almorzando en un pequeño puesto de comida ubicado en el centro del pueblo.

Toru era un chico de 16 años de cabello relativamente largo y de color negro. Sus ojos eran de un color grisáceo que parecía ajeno al Reino Tierra. Era alto y delgado y de agradable personalidad

Toru: Muchas gracias por la comida (se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a su casa) [[Pensando Que extraño ha estado el día, por lo general no hace el frío como hoy… Tengo un mal presentimiento

Luego de un rato, Toru llegó a su casa y cuando entró vio a su abuelo en la biblioteca buscando un libro con mucha urgencia

Toru: Sucede algo abuelo? Qué es lo que buscas tan desesperadamente?

Abuelo: Tal vez hoy sea el día

Toru: De qué hablas abuelo?

Abuelo: Oh! Toru! Ya estas acá… Debes esconderte, no debes salir a la calle, debes quedarte en la casa

Toru: Abuelo, me estas asustando

Abuelo: (Asustado) Se acercan, ya están demasiado cerca

Entonces en ese momento se oyó el estruendo de una casa derrumbándose

Toru: Abuelo, que fue eso?

Abuelo: Son ellos

Toru, instintivamente, salió corriendo hacia el lugar del desastre mientras que su abuelo lo seguía tratando de impedírselo

Abuelo: Toru! No vayas! Es muy peligroso!

Toru: Debo ir. Tal vez haya gente que necesite mi ayuda y no los dejaré esperando

Abuelo: Espera, debo decirte algo…

Pero Toru hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su abuelo y siguió su camino.

No tardó en oírse el derrumbe de otra casa, y fue entonces cuando Toru supo con certeza hacia donde debía dirigirse.

Cuando llegó al lugar, vio a unos hombres (que más parecían demonios por el aspecto de sus caras) vestidos completamente de negro. No eran más de 20 de ellos los que peleaban, pero aún así estaban derrotando a los guardias del pueblo que hacían lo posible por resistir el ataque

Toru: Retírense del pueblo malvados!

Abuelo: Toru, no!

Jefe de los G.N.: Él es… mátenlo

Soldado Oscuro: Esta segur señor Thanatos?

Thanatos: Les digo qué es el… puedo sentirlo en el aire

Soldado Oscuro: Entonces lo mataremos

Todos los soldados, excepto Thanatos, el más grande, se dirigían rápidamente hacia Toru como flotando sobre el piso. Toru estaba congelado y no sabía qué hacer. El miedo que le provocaban aquellos demonios era indescriptible. Ellos se acercaban cada vez más y Toru no se movía por el susto que le provocaban ellos. Pero entonces, en el último instante, el abuelo, Antaro, se posicionó entre Toru y los soldados y usando Tierra-control irguió una pared de roca que fue avanzando y arrasando con todos los soldados

Abuelo: Toru, huye ahora!

Toru: Pero abuelo…

Abuelo: Huye!

Entonces Toru se retiró corriendo y se ocultó tras una casa

Abuelo: Retírense de aquí demonios, retírense y no vuelvan

Thanatos: Pretendes desafiarnos anciano decrépito?

Abuelo: Te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho

Antaro clavó sus manos a la tierra como sujetándola y comenzó a concentrarse. Los soldados no sabían qué esperar hasta que de repente el suelo comenzó a sacudirse violentamente. Lentamente, desde los pies del anciano Antaro comenzó a formarse una grieta que iba succionando todo a su paso, y al ver esto, Thanatos supo a qué se enfrentaba

Thanatos: Retirada

Todos los soldados se fueron tan rápidamente como llegaron y sin dejar rastro. Toru, que estaba aun en su escondite, sorprendido por lo acontecido, salió apenas Antaro retiró sus manos del piso

Toru: Abuelo, eso fue… asombroso

Abuelo: (Con tono de enfado)Te advertí que no vinieras

Toru: Quienes eran ellos? Por su ropa no parecían pertenecer a ninguna nación

Abuelo: Eran los Guerreros Negros

Toru: Los Guerreros Negros?... Y qué hacían aquí?

Abuelo: Toru… Hay algo de lo que debo hablarte, pero ahora vayamos a casa, allá te contaré

Ambos se dirigieron a casa y al llegar se sentaron en el comedor para hablar

Toru: Que pasa abuelo? De que me querías hablar?

Abuelo: Has oído alguna vez la leyenda de los Avatar?

Toru: Claro, todo mundo la conoce

Abuelo: Recuerdas los relatos sobre el avatar Khal que yo mismo te he contado?

Toru: Claro. Es el avatar que le sucede al avatar Aang

Abuelo: Pues ella era una maestra agua, y luego de su muerte el siguiente avatar debía reencarnar en el Reino Tierra

Toru: Claro, por línea de sucesión

Abuelo: Eso es lo que buscaban aquí los Guerreros Negros… al siguiente avatar

Toru: buscaban al avatar? Porqué?

Abuelo: Porqué es el único puente entre nuestro mundo y el espiritual… el podría llamar a los Monjes de la Luz, la única salvación contra los Guerreros Negros

Toru: Esto se esta tornando confuso

Abuelo: Si destruyeran al avatar, ya nada podría impedirles conquistar el mundo en el que vivimos

Toru: Y a qué va esta charla?

Abuelo: A que el avatar es el único capaz de salvarnos de ellos

Toru: Y porqué me dices esto a mi?

Abuelo: Porque, hijo mío… Tú eres el avatar

El silencio dominó el lugar y muchas cosas cruzaron la mente de Toru

Toru: (Levantándose de la mesa) Permiso, debo salir

Abuelo: No salgas, ellos regresarán

Toru: Pero tampoco puedo quedarme aquí, con un abuelo que me mintió durante toda mi vida…

Toru salió y dio un portazo. Cabizbajo se dirigió hacia un río en las afueras del pueblo para meditar con tranquilidad

Toru[[Pensando Yo, el avatar?... Es demasiada responsabilidad, no podría hacerlo, a demás, ni siquiera puedo usar eficazmente la Tierra-control, cómo espera mi abuelo que aprenda a controlar los demás elementos…

Y así, dando vueltas al mismo asunto, Toru seguía meditando y el tiempo pasó hasta que Toru se quedó dormido

Toru: Suéltenme! Suéltenme! Yo no soy el avatar!

Soldado Oscuro: Si lo eres, y por eso es que te mataremos

Toru: Les digo que no soy el avatar!... no lo soy

Toru cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos nuevamente se halló frente a un gran ser luminoso que (según Toru) al juzgar por las flechas en su cabeza y extremidades era un maestro aire, era el avatar Aang

Aang: Claro que eres el avatar

Toru: Avatar Aang?

Aang: Debes aceptar los hechos: eres el avatar. No puedes huir de tu destino, no puedes negarte a ti mismo

Toru: Pero no quiero ser el avatar… y si no cumplo con mi deber?... Es demasiada responsabilidad para mí

Aang: Y tú crees que no lo se? Yo también fui avatar

Toru: Aún así es una carga

Aang: Es una carga que debes llevar, pero si no aceptas que la llevas se te hará cada vez más pesada… a demás, si el avatar falta podría morir mucha gente inocente… y no fuiste tú el que dijo que no dejará que nadie que lo necesite lo espere?

Toru: Tienes razón

Aang: Claro que la tengo…

Entonces, Toru despertó solo para ver horrorizado como el pueblo no era mas que ruinas a sus espaldas

Toru: Abuelo!

Toru corrió hacia el pueblo. Al llegar allí se dio cuenta de que solo pocas casas quedaron en pie, aunque aun así dañadas. No parecía haber nadie vivo en el pueblo, lo que no le daba muchas esperanzas a Toru.

Entro en su casa y busco a su abuelo raudamente. Lo encontró en el piso tirado y moribundo

Toru: Abuelo!

Abuelo: Te dije que volverían

Toru: Qué te hicieron abuelo

Abuelo: Eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que tu estas vivo

Toru: Abuelo

Toru no pudo evitar las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas

Abuelo: Ellos piensan que ya estás muerto, así que ya no te perseguirán. Es tu oportunidad para atraparlos por sorpresa

Toru: De qué hablas abuelo?

Abuelo: Debes dirigirte a la biblioteca del Templo del Aire del Oeste, ahí encontrarás información acerca de los Guerreros Negros… Toru, sé que serás un gran avatar

Luego de esas palabras, dio su último suspiro, y en los brazos de Toru dejó escapar su vida

Toru: Lo haré por ti abuelo

Y dejando el pueblo, después de haberle dado una sepultura digna a casi todas las personas del pueblo, tomo rumbo hacia el Templo del Aire del Oeste.

Mientras, en un lugar alejado, Thanatos le hablaba a uno de sus generales

Thanatos: General Phantro, que busques al avatar por todos lados… El no se encontraba en el pueblo cuando lo destruimos y de seguro ya debe haber huido. Le ruego total discreción acerca del asunto. Confío en usted

Phantro: Como usted diga mi señor

Continuará…


End file.
